troy and gabbie 4ever
by amywhite
Summary: goes through their first time and gabbie finding shes preg. and catches troy kissing another girl adn runs off
1. Chapter 1

ï»¿ - unleash your imagination

Home Just In Communities Forums Dictionary Search

Login Register Extras

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . TV

Just In » All . New Stories . New Chapters

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . TV

Dictionary »

Search »

Author Story Story by Title Story by Summary

Extras » Ad Blocker . Support . Privacy . TOS

-->amywhite UserID: 1461409 LogoutSite Alert: login/review features will be down on Sunday June 17th, 2AM US PST to approximately 2:30AM US PST for essential upgrades. The upgrade session is estimated to last only 30 minutes. -->

Account

Documents

Stories

Reviews

Alerts

Favorites

Stats

Filters

Forums

Forums

Polls

Polls

C2/Community

C2 Manager

C2 StaffOptional -->Extras -->

Docs Guide . Documents . Edit/Preview .

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 3

troy and gabbie 4ever

gabbie and sharpay pop

they were sitting in homeroom passing notes back and fourth

g: shar i dont no what to do i dont no what to tell him or do im confused

s: gabs just do it ther is nothin to be scared of

the bell rings and gabbie gos to troy and tell him she needs to talk to him

troy can u meet me at are special spot ther is somethin we need to talk about. ya sure whats this about. o nothin just really need to talk to you. she leaves but drops the note her and sharpay was passing troy picks it up and read it and troy face falls chad comes in and troy says read this i think brie is goin to break up with me what did i do that she wants to break up she wants to meet me for free. So dude what do i do i cant lose her are aniversary is comin up i dont no what to well i got 3 more classes so i can fig. something to stop her from breakin up with me or i can just skip and not go what do i do. come on troy you no gabbie loves you has she told you yet. No not yet maybe thats what she wants to tell you. you never no from what tay and shar tells me she loves you. you can see it in her eyes. the big question is do you love her? i lov her more than anything in my life more than basketball. i was goin to give her my class ring for are aniversary. Man that is i dont no what to say you no what we agreed on that we wouldnt giv them to anyone unless we see are self with them in the future and i do. well i guess i better go so she can brake my heart. he heads up to there secret spot and sees the lov of his life lost in thought.

DONT HATE ME YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR FIRST STORY PLEASE BE NICE. NEXT CH. IS RATED M SOME SEX

chapter 2

all kinds of thoughts was going through troy mind while he was heading up to there secret spot lik why would she want to brake up with him he loves her more than anything in this world. as he made his way up there he so the most beautiful thing in the world his gabbie hey he said so softly hey back at ya. ok since you wont say anything i will i guess this is it goodbye and just remember i love you. wait troy what do you mean goodbye are you braking up with me troy. no your the one who was going to brake up with me gabbie so i guess you got what you wanted no troy that wasnt what i was going to say wait did you say that u love me she asked surprised yes i do brie that is why it broke my heart that you was going to brake up with me i wasnt troy were did you get that from. i found your letter you and sharpay wrote and it said i no what it said troy but i would never you no why because i love you to more than anything my heart belong to you and only you. brie im sorry i just thought and all these things was going through my minds and im just sorry ella i never want to feel like that again never. anyway why did you want to talk to me up here and with that i just wanted to be alone with you and with that she pushed him against the wall and started kissing him and letting her fingers traveled down his chest to his belt and slowly started to take it off and unbuckly his pants and zipper he just looked at her and softly said are you sure about this she looked in his eyes and said yes troy i love you with all my heart and i am not ready for sex yet but that doesnt mean we cant touch each other and do other stuff. and with that she droped his pants and moved her hand down and started to jerk him off then slowly she gave him a kiss and started to kiss down his chest and took his tip in her mouth and started sucking on him all she could hear was him moaning her name gabbbbbi faster mmmmm harder he needed something to hold on to he grabbed her hair and pushed her harder on him making her go deeper on him brie im going to cum and with that he let his seed go and she licked it all up she kissed her way back up his chest before kissing him baby were on earth did you learn to do that. that was amazing come on baby we got only a few min. before the bell rings with that he pulled his boxers and pants up and they left hand in hand baby do you have basketball practice today. yes troy said but it will only last an hour my dad has somewhere to be oh ok can i watch you then we can go back to my house if you want.


End file.
